


let's do this

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, beer pong ensues, canon-typical alcohol use, kegster, omgcp friendship week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: The music is pounding so loudly that he can feel the bass in his chest, but Holster is loud enough that Bitty hears him perfectly when he says, "Pong tutoring time. Let's fucking go."
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz & Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Kudos: 25





	let's do this

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Kegsters

Bitty is waylaid by Ransom and Holster only seconds after he sets foot in the living room of the Haus. The music is pounding so loudly that he can feel the bass in his chest, but Holster is loud enough that Bitty hears him perfectly when he says, "Pong tutoring time. Let's fucking  _ go." _

Bitty laughs and lets himself get swept up in the rush that is Ransom and Holster at a kegster. Their energy is infectious, and they're big enough that people see them coming and get out of their way, which means they make it over to the pong table in record time. There are other people there that Bitty vaguely recognizes, probably from other kegsters, and they smile and wave at him.

"Our apprentice," Ransom says grandly, gesturing at Bitty, while Holster sets up the cups. "Also hands-down the most adorable member of the hockey team, in case anyone was curious."

" _ And  _ he bakes," Holster adds. "Husband material, I'm telling you."

Bitty rolls his eyes. "Lord." But he can't help laughing. Ever since he came out to them, their attempts to set Bitty up with people have become, if anything, more enthusiastic.

"But Holtzy, he  _ is _ still lacking in one crucial skill," Ransom says faux-seriously.

Holster nods emphatically. "Pong. And thus, the lesson begins."

And what a lesson it is. Two guys from the swim team obligingly take positions at the other end of the table, and Ransom and Holster start rattling off tips on everything from elbow position to velocity to suitable stylistic flourishes when he picks up a cup if he has to drink. Bitty isn't sure he's going to remember any of these pointers later, but he sinks one shot (after several failed attempts) and Ransom and Holster pull him into a celly that mostly consists of shouting nonsense and jumping around with their fists in the air.

"The first of many in a glorious college career!" Ransom yells in his ear.

Holster slings an arm around his shoulders. "You have broken the ice, Bitty-Bits! Now you just have to do it again!"

"I am not sure if that's ever going to happen," Bitty yells over the music.

"Irrelevant," Ransom and Holster chorus.

Ransom presents him with the ball. Bitty takes it, steps up to the table, lines up his shot like he's vaguely sure Holster told him to, and tosses it.

It goes straight into another cup.

_ "Boo-yah," _ Holster says.

"Never fucking say that again," Ransom says immediately. "That shot was  _ way _ too sweet for you to insult it by saying  _ Boo-yah." _

"Fuck, you're right. We need something more appropriate to the grandeur of the moment."

They grin at each other.

"Guys, you don't have to—" Bitty says, and that's as far as he gets before Ransom and Holster lift him onto their shoulders and start an impromptu parade around the room, yelling "Two in a row!" the whole way.

They are making an absolute spectacle of themselves, and Bitty is starting to feel flushed, possibly because of the alcohol, possibly because of the attention, but either way, he feels fantastic.


End file.
